Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode device with an improved encapsulation structure for preventing moisture from permeating from the outside, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode device has a characteristic in which an organic light emitting diode unit is deteriorated due to permeation of oxygen or moisture. Accordingly, in order to prevent oxygen or moisture from permeating from the outside, an encapsulation structure for sealing and protecting the organic light emitting diode unit is typically used.
As an encapsulation structure, a thin film encapsulation structure which covers the organic light emitting diode unit by a multilayer structure in which organic layers and inorganic layers are alternately laminated has been widely adopted. The organic light emitting diode unit is sealed by alternately laminating the organic and inorganic layers on the organic light emitting diode unit of a substrate.
The organic layer serves to give flexibility to a flat panel display, and the inorganic layer serves to prevent oxygen or moisture from permeating. Accordingly, in order to prevent oxygen or moisture from permeating from the outside, the organic layers are positioned inside adjacent to the organic light emitting diode unit, and the inorganic layers are positioned outside the organic light emitting diode unit.
However, the organic layer is formed by curing monomers due to exposure to ultraviolet light or the like after depositing the monomers, and in order to deposit the monomers, generally, a flash evaporation method has been used. When the evaporated monomers are deposited, some of the monomers flow into a lower part of a mask and thus may be deposited in a region where deposition is not desired. Since the deposited region is a region where only the inorganic layer is desired, when the organic layer exists in the region, adhesion is decreased and thus a releasing problem may occur, and further, permeation of moisture and oxygen from the outside may be caused and thus a dark-dotted defect may occur.